The immobilization of biologically active molecules on support matrices has many applications in biotechnology. Passive absorption of biomolecules (both hydrophobic and ionic) to polymeric matrices is the least complicated method of immobilization; however, many biochemicals do not absorb well to plastic polymer surfaces. In particular, carbohydrates are often difficult to absorb with a sufficient degrees of tenacity. Facile, covalent immobilization of carbohydrate moieties would have application in the surface-modification of implantable devices and make possible the detection of carbohydrate antigens in enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) procedures. We propose to use Bio-Metric System's proprietary technologies to demonstrate photochemical immobilization of polysaccharides to intractable polystyrene surfaces. The technology expected to result from this project will lead to the development of derivatized support materials for covalent linkage of many carbohydrates by procedures which are less cumbersome than other covalent linkage protocols.